darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Harvester
hi there, wanted to know if the code works for every version of the game: NTSC, PAL ecc... if you enter "The Hollow Lord" in a german copy of the game, for instance, does it unlock the harvester? another thing: till now, i never saw pics or vids of the "normal" scythe, always saw the harvester, i think even here a page regarding that piece of equipment is missing, how come? thanks, i hope this is not a misuse of the discussion space, see ya slaughtering everything in the post-apocalyptic-mayhem -Mournblade :Why don't you just try it and tell us? FeeZ 00:22, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::The reason we don't have a Scythe page is because we haven't gotten around to making one. The wiki is a work in progress collaborative effort - try clicking the red link and making a page. Don't worry about it being neat, someone can always come and fix things later, the most important thing is the information on the page. By the way, four tildes "~" (but four in a row) makes a signature. 06:53, January 8, 2010 (UTC) @ FeeZ: i'd like to tell you very much, point is i'm italian and i'm waiting for my preorder to come by mail (preordered with the bonus limited edition comic from gamestation) it should've already been shipped, i'm dying to play, as it comes, i'll tell you. @ Revoran: i got a different keyboard setup, to do 4 tildes i'd have to search for the ascii code and do it with alt + numbers key, or copy-paste it, since tilde is not present on my keyboard, the two ways are way too long to take instead of just signin' that way, but if it brings up any issues i shall use the tildes. i'd like to contribute in the wiki as soon as i get my hands on the game, maybe i will insert some articles, as soon as it comes i will try "The Hollow Lord" on my PAL UK game so we'll see it if works, i will post the result. thanks for the speedy reply (i see these are the days the game came out, in one night the wikia has grown 745%!! ^_^ ) - Mournblade hi there, in the end i just registered an account, see ya! Mournblade 10:17, January 8, 2010 (UTC) "the game cometh" XD the code works even on the PAL version, added in the article, bye. Mournblade 15:11, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Death's Blessing is an enhancement, not an upgrade. I know it says that, but you can put any enhancement on any weapon. I personally do not have the Harvester, so if this not the case, please specify and remove Death's Blessing as an "upgrade". Kuddlesnot 03:23, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I think we should add the code back in on the page in order to get it for the simple fact that the game has been out now, and as far as I know, GameStop doesn't hold any potential legal threat about it's disclosure (on what grounds? How could it adversely affect them should it be publicly available, especially since the game is now out and freely available, there is no such thing as a pre-order for a game that's out). Also, its inclusion doesn't adversely affect people who wish to continue using the scythe, because they still can (without putting in the code in the first place). FeeZ 05:31, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Extra Souls Gained The Harvester will give 10% more souls if it is used for a killing blow. It will give 30% more souls if equipped with the Reaper Enhancement. These effects are rounded up. PC code it says that all you have to do is enter the code and you can get it on the PC... but i dont have the enter code option on my options menu like the console version, so how exactly are you supposed to do that? : I second that question. There is no enter code, it is replaced with advanced options. How can you unlock the Harvester then : NOAH:ACTUALLY THE PC ONE DOESNT HAS IT UNLESS YOU HAVE HELLBOOK VERSION THEN YOU WILL FIND IT AUTOMATICALLY WITH THE VULGRIM : Another one who'se editing : Even with the hellbook version you don't unlock the Harvester on PC. (I've got the hellbook version and Vulgrim sells only the Scythe... no trace of the Harvester) : I had bought the steam version, and later got the hellbook version. The hellbook version came with a steamcode that registered the regular steam version. I couldnt redeem it because it said product already owned, which means the steamcode for the hellbook version was the same as the regular one. As far as I could tell, there was nothing special in terms of the hellbook edition, just a book and stuff. Can anyone confirm whether they got the scythe on the PC, and if so, how? Did you have to install off the CD and not use the steam code? That seems dumb to me : Jared.cooperband (talk) 20:36, August 29, 2013 (UTC)JC seems weird on war As much as I try to like this weapon, I just cant seem to. The purple glow on all the attacks just looks weird on War and seems really out of place compared to the glove and sword. I also dislike how many of the moves, and most notably the front spin toss, lock you in place leaving you wide open to be attacked until you catch it again. On top of that it seems to do pretty low damage. I dont know, i just like the glove a lot better. It fits the War theme a lot better than this huge purple glowy thing, it does more damage, and while it does have charge up time on some of the attacks, you can dash out of it if you need to instead of being locked in place until your weapon comes back. I also feel the knockback on the glove is generally a lot stronger when you want to send something flying out of the fight for a little while. I guess its good for the extra souls if you want to go back and farm weak enemies, and thats so slow i suppose anything to speed it up is good. No signature... ----------------------------- While it seems odd for War to wield a sythe, the "locked in place" issue isn't a real problem. If you hit block and back, you'll stop your attack and dart backwards; if you attack again right away, your forward spinning sythe will resume. Learning to dart about is essential to sythe combat. The sythe is more powerful than the other weapons, has a greater area of effect and has more knock-back than Chaoseater; if you need proof, try all weapons on the wicked, the sythe makes quick work of large groups. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 03:53, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Darksiders 2 The semi recent announcment of Darksiders 2 having Death as the playable horseman where do you think that leaves the Harvester? After all it is Death's weapon but War is able to use it in the first game and it's stated, last I heard, that both games take place at the same time. So will they just ignore that War was able to get the weapon or will Death not have it? I'm guessing no one knows yet but if anyone hears anything...GrimmShadows 00:13, June 4, 2011 (UTC)